Crystal Star ★ Pretty Cure!
Crystal Star ★ Pretty Cure! is one of FairySina's seasons. It will replace True Fairy♥Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. This season is about five Cures who are able to transform into Pretty Cure. It's theme is based on stars. And it is also very similar with Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Story Crystal Star ★ Pretty Cure! Episodes The Milky Way is ruled by Queen Taiyō. The Queen has a evil sister, called Shadow Queen. The Shadow Queen hates her sister and tries to erase all stars and the light of our world. She and her army attacked the Milky Way and changed some important details in our world. Cosmos, a little fairy flet to earth to find the legendary Pretty Cures. He wants them to restore everything to normal. Characters Cures Yozora Miku (夜空みく Yozora Miku) Miku is a very bright and always happy person. She isn't good at sports or studies. But she likes to watch the nature. Miku likes watching the stars in night. Her father is an astronomy scientist and he taught Miku many things about stars. Her alter ego is Cure Night (キュアナイト Kyua Naito). Her powers are related to light. Seiza Hoshi (星座ほし Seiza Hoshi) Hoshi is a fourteen year old girl with an interest in old stories and history who transfers to Kagayaku akarui Middle School. She is very good student and loves to tell everybody about her interests. She became a good friend with Miku, because they have the same interests. Her alter ego is Cure Orion (キュアオリオン Kyua Orion). Her powers are realted to the stars. Chiheisen Sora (地平線そら Chiheisen Sora) Sora is a quite girl. But she is very smart and also great at sport. She just came back from a trip to Europe with her parents. She lived two years in Europe and now, she came back in her old life. She has to learn the Japanese lifestyle again. Her alter ego is Cure Heaven (キュアヘブン Kyua Hebun). Her powers are related to the air. Hokoo Minami (方向みなみ Hōkō Minami) Minami is an old friend from Sora. The time, Sora was in Europe, Minami left her old school and went to the Tadashī Hōhō Academy. She often spent time with writing her own stories or reading. She has no problems to talk out of her mind. But she has a more calm personality. Her alter ego is Cure Course (キュアコース Kyua Kōsu). Her powers are related to the cardinal points. Otomeza Natsuhime (乙女座夏姫 Otomeza Natsuhime) Natsuhime is a young girl whose family is very wealthy. But her parents died when she was five. Natsuhime lives by her grandparents and has some problems to talk to other people. Natsuhime is Sora's cousin. They spent much time together in their childhood. Most people call her just Hime instead of Natsuhime. Her alter ego is Cure Galaxy (キュアギャラクシー Kyua Gyarakushī). Her powers are related to gravity. Mascots Cosmos (コスモス Kosumosu) Cosmos is one of the main mascot from this season. He was sent by Queen Taiyō to find the legendary power of the stars. He always ends his sentences with "~kosu". Sky (スカイ Skuai) Sky is one of the main mascots from this season. He joins the team later in the season. He ends his sentences with "~sku". Villains Shadow Queen(影の女王 Kage no joō) The Shadow Queen is the main villain of this season. Kurayami (暗闇 Kurayami) Kurayami is the first villain who appears. Sirius (シリウス Shiriusu) Sirius is the second villain who appears. Asteroid (星状体 Seijōtai) Asteroid is the third villain who appears. Sutasuto (スタスト Sutasuto) The monsters created by the villains. Other Yozora Yuuto (夜空優斗 Yozora Yuuto) Miku's father. He is an astronomy scientist and he taught Miku many things about stars. Seiza Megumi (星座めぐみ Seiza Megumi) Hoshi's older sister. Chiheisen Mizuki (地平線みずき Chiheisen Mizuki) Sora's mother. Chiheisen Tsubasa (地平線翼 Chiheisen Tsubasa) Sora's father. Hokoo Nishi (方向にし Hōkō Nishi) Minami's younger brother. Hokoo Kita (方向きた Hōkō Kita) Minami's mother. Hokoo Azuma (方向あずま Hōkō Azuma) Minami's father. Otomeza Ayumi (乙女座あゆみ Otomeza Ayumi) Natsuhime's grandmother. Otomeza Akio (乙女座秋雄 Otomeza Akio) Natsuhime's grandfather. Locations *'Kagayaku akarui Middle School' (輝く明るい中学校 Kagayaku akarui Chūgakkō) - The school that Miku, Sora, Hoshi and Natsuhime attend. *'Tadashī Hōhō Academy' (正しい方法学園 Tadashī hōhō Gakuen) - The School the Minami attends. *'Hoshizora Street' (星空市井 Hoshizora Shisei) *'Milky Way' (天の川 Amanogawa) - the mascots home world, ruled by Queen Taiyō. Items *'Solar Touch' (ソーラータッチ Sōrātatchi) - the girls' transformation item. They transform by saying Pretty Cure Star Change! *'Star Shrine' (スター神社) *'Cure Étoile' (スターエトワール Sutā Etowāru) - Sword-like weapons used by the five Cures. Movies *'Crystal Star ★ Pretty Cure! The Night of the empty Sky!' (映画クリスタルスター★プリキュア！星のない天国の夜！) *'Meet up! The five light heaven of happiness!' (映画ミートアップ！幸福の5ライト天国！) - Crossover between Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!), Smile PreCure! and Crystal Star ★ Pretty Cure! Merchandise Please refer to main page Crystal Star ★ Pretty Cure! Merchandise. Trivia *FairySina got the idea for this season from this picture. And the Cures will look similar to them. *This season has some simialrities with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!) and Smile Pretty Cure. Gallery Crystal Star Pretty Cure.png Cure HeavenDesign.png References Category:FairySina's second Generation Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Crystal Star ★ Pretty Cure!